


Love For The Unnatural

by SpiritofSands



Series: Inknatural [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sammy is a bit of a cultist, Sammy is obsessed with the supernatural, body shame, ink reader, supernatural mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Sammy always had a fascination with the Supernatural. You were no different.The same could be said about you when you thought about Sammy.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Series: Inknatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088618
Kudos: 5





	1. Sammy's Thoughts On You

The best way to describe you was a siren. You would lead people into a false sense of security, through singing, comfort, talking. And then when they let their guard down, you would snatch them up and devour them whole.  
At least that was how Sammy saw you anyway. And he honestly couldn't care less.  
He always had a thing for the unnatural, there was something about creatures, demon or not, that had always fascinated him. Sure Bendy would be classed as one as well since Joey had brought him to life with actual ink.  
But when he made you, people avoided you. And he had been there when Joey made you.  
Oh, you were a supernatural all right, you were an ink creature just like Bendy was. But you didn't look like a cartoon though. You were more humanoid, but there were some slight deformities on your face that made others feel uncomfortable when they were around you.  
Norman was the only one, besides himself, who could hold a decent conversation, especially when he was focused on his projection.  
Otherwise, the whole studio would only tolerate you when it came to the job and then leave you alone. Like a wolf leaving its pup to fend for itself while it hunted for food.  
Hell, even Joey Drew didn't like you, and he was the one who made you. He saw you as a mistake and tried locking you up in a room. He received a black eye and many more unless he set you free.  
Sammy was the one who rescued you, he was the only one who hadn't abandoned you. And he could tell. Despite having trouble showing emotion or expressing them. There was always something in your eye that told him just how grateful you were. And it made him feel something he never felt before unless it was for his music. Excitement.  
The excitement that you felt grateful to him. Him. The grump old uncle of the studio that everyone avoided. He, who always lost it when it came to Joey Drew because he thought that his music 'was missing something'. He, who despite his attitude towards everyone, somehow found time to talk to you, even if it was just about his music or the cartoons. It saddened him though when you got into the habit of hiding your face from everyone, including him.  
It didn't stop things from getting difficult for him though. It was hard to focus on his music. He reigned it in as much as he could, but his thoughts would always fall onto you. And it was beginning to get on his nerves. He was falling under your siren spell.  
And he didn't mind that one bit.  
You may be a fan of the children around the world, and have them under your spell. But in the studio, there was only one person who was under your spell and a fan.  
And he wanted to fall further into it and into your cold but loving embrace, he wanted your attention to be on him and him alone. He wanted your love, he wanted your laugh. Your kisses.  
"Sammy, are you alright? You look a little red and you've been staring at the wall for a while" said a voice.  
Blinking out of his haze, he realised he had been staring at his office wall for a while. And you, the very beacon of his thoughts was sitting in the new chair he got for you, looking at him with concern.  
Dammit, he was losing focus again.  
"I'm fine my-" he cleared his throat "I haven't eaten in a while thanks to Joey and his constant breathing down my neck" better excuse, and good save.  
"Do you want me to go grab something for you? I think I saw some leftovers this morning"  
Sammy shook his head "I need to sort this out first"  
He was shocked when you got up and hugged him, he couldn't feel you breathing in his ear since you didn't need to breathe. But he could feel the coldness of your ink but solid form.  
"Please don't overdo it again Sammy" you whispered "I don't want you to pass out again like last time"  
"Ugh, don't remind me"  
No sleep and no food equals unconscious Sammy on his desk with ink on his cheek.  
"I mean it Sammy" you pulled away from him to look in the eye "I care about your health, your music is one of the best things I listen to, sure the animations are good, but I've always felt at peace with sounds" you wink and give him a cheeky smile "even your 'Sammy Jam', I listen to that almost every night"  
Sammy nearly groaned, that jam played every time the Studio opened up, and when you asked for a copy to listen to when the place shut down for the night. His weak resolve pushed him to overwork and get it finished. It had been worth it though for the kiss he received on the forehead. And hug of nearly crushed ribs.  
"Please don't remind me of that"  
"Why not? I and Bendy always dance to it when we want to cheer up" you smile.  
That sent his heart racing, but he felt anger at the thought of Bendy touching you.  
"You and Bendy are tolerable, everyone else gives me headaches" well Bendy was still a headache but he always toned it down when he saw just had bad Sammy looked.  
You just chuckle, and to his surprise, you kiss him on the cheek, right near the corner of his mouth, and gave him another hug "just take care of yourself, Sammy. I care about you, a lot"  
With those final words, you left the Office.  
Sammy was left sitting in his chair in a daze, with only his voice for the company.  
_You cared about me. You kissed me twice. You embraced me._  
Your siren song finally grabbed him in a tight hold, now all that was left was for you to reel him in. He found himself looking forward to it.  
He hoped he would go home early now, because he needed to care of a 'little' problem.


	2. True Beauty Is So Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always hated Joey. Sammy was your saviour.  
> It was a pity you hated your appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this chapter has mentions of body hate, mainly around the face. PLEASE be careful If you wish to read more.  
> I love you all and think you are amazing people, DON'T LET ANY KNOB HEADS MAKE YOU THINK DIFFERENTLY!

You felt hatred for the man that was known as Joey Drew, when you first woke up in the strange circle, with his figure looming over you. His first words to you were "this is a mistake, someone gets rid of it, if people saw this thing-"  
He was punched in the face.  
"You were completely fine when you made Bendy a few inches taller, there is nothing wrong with (y/n)" the second male voice snapped.  
"Bendy's problem is a matter of height, this thing is disfigured on the face, it's hideous"  
"You have no one to blame but yourself for that idiot" the second voice huffed.  
"It doesn't matter, now come help me lock it up so it doesn't bother anyone"  
"No you won't, they deserve to be out roaming as much as Bendy, besides wouldn't it be better if he had a friend to play with? Instead of pranking people and holding us back?"  
There was a pause, you were looking at the floor by this point. What was the point in looking at the disapproval on their faces?  
"Are you saying that you are willing to take care of it?"  
"I can't babysit and make music at the same time"  
"Well, either way, that thing is your responsibility unless you want it locked up"  
The second voice stayed silent for a moment, and then he replied "whatever"  
That was the first time you had cried after Drew left the room. The body of the second voice, however, stayed with you. You saw the shoes, but the human being made no effort to comfort you. At least in the physical aspect.  
"Why not just leave me to suffer in darkness?" you whimpered as you curled in on yourself.  
"Any life deserves a chance to live before it's sent to slaughter for the wrong reasons"  
It felt like some back-handed comfort, but you still felt grateful as you removed the liquid from your eyes, while also trying to keep your form solid.  
"What should I call you? I doubt 'male voice' sounds good" you asked.  
"It's Sammy Lawrence, but you can call me Sammy"  
And that was just the start of your weird relationship with the music man.

You had tried speaking with other people in the studio, but they always took one look at you, scream (usually the first time they saw you), look uncomfortable, or talk for a few seconds before making up an excuse to leave.  
So you got into the habit of hiding your face from everyone, Sammy had been confused the first time he saw you with your face hidden, but he made no complaint about it.  
"Your body, your rules" was all he said.  
You liked the fact that he didn't complain, but a part of you wished he had.  
Anyway, the only time the humans held a proper conversation was when they needed you to talk to Sammy since he seemed more relaxed when it was just you in the room with him. And then they would leave.  
Sure Bendy tried to help you turn your frown upside down, but it wasn't enough for you. You wanted the people to like you as much as made the fans happy.  
The only time you felt happiness was when you were around Sammy, the music man who gave you attention when he wasn't being pressured by that biggot running the Studio. You listened to his music when new episodes were made, you even danced with Bendy when the song 'Sammy's Jam' was made. It was your favourite.  
You even got into the habit of making sure Sammy was taking care of himself. Most of the time anyway. He always seemed to be a little, off when you were around. Nothing serious, just, dazed.  
Still, you remember the conversation about him trying to take care of himself more. You smile at the memory.  
 _You just chuckle, and to his surprise, you kiss him on the cheek, right near the corner of his mouth, and gave him another hug "just take care of yourself, Sammy. I care about you, a lot"_  
You hadn't been lying when you told him that. You did care about him. More than you should do. You didn't know what the emotion was. But it was there every time you were with him. You had asked Bendy what this emotion was, but he could give you the answer.  
So you decided to do the one thing that always gave you anxiety. Talking to the other humans. You didn't want to pressure Sammy with this when he was already busy. Maybe that Norman projectionist could help, he was more tolerable than the others.  
It was a perfect choice, now you just needed some ink to cover up your disfigured face. Again.

You found him in his usual spot, and he seemed to be cleaning the machine for the movies.  
"Mr. Polk" you called out nervously "may I ask you something?"  
The man looked in your direction "oh uh, sure, just give me a moment though, I need this ready for the next session"  
You give him the okay and sit on the spare stool as you waited for him to finish. So far, so good, let's just hope it stayed that way.  
You waited for another 15 minutes when he spoke "okay, the serious parts are done, so we can talk while I do the rest" he began shifting things before talking "so what exactly did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to ask about a certain emotion, but I don't know what it's called"  
"Well you'll need to be more specific then, there are too many to count when it comes to us humans" he made a chuckle as he started taking out a film reel, he was definitely the best choice.  
So giving a small inhale out of habit, you began to explain the feelings you had around Sammy, minus his name. And Norman was quiet the entire time, still sorting the projection, but giving out a body sign that he was still listening.  
"I'd say that you have taken a fancy to someone" he replied after he hummed in thought.  
"A fancy?" you had never heard that term before.  
"It's not exactly love, right now you just feel an attraction to the person because they have shown you a care you have never had before, so you fancy them"  
"So how do I love them?"  
"You can't push emotions out, they have to come out in time, like how I fix this machine" he patted it for emphasis.  
You frowned but stayed silent, it wasn't the answer you were looking for, but he had answered your question about your emotion, so you shouldn't take your frustration out on him. He was certainly more helpful than the others.  
"Okay, thank you"  
"Happy to help"   
You had a lot to think about, although, maybe a talk with Sammy first might help. Right after a nice dip in the ink pipes.  
Before trying to rip off this disgusting face of yours. It was imperfect. Sammy didn't need to see this anymore.

**He doesn't like your face. They all talk behind your back about it, why would he be any different. He only pities you.**   
**Sammy Lawrence. Doesn't. Love. You.**

When you came out of the pipes. You started throwing up ink.


End file.
